psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miroku Amagi
is a mysterious young man who hates all human beings and desires a world completely inhabited by only psionist users. To make this dream a reality, he founded the organization of W.I.S.E., and, through this group, he was able to somehow draw the asteroid known as Ouroborous to Earth and completely reshape the entire planet into a new world. In the future, it is known to survivors as Psyren, where creatures known as Tavoo exist. Personality As a child, Amagi was an orphan who was described by Kouichi Iba as being a very cooperative and cheerful little boy who willingly took part in Grigori's experiments. The reason for his obedience is that he was fooled into believing that, in exchange for the testing done on him, he would be allowed to live with both his sister and parents on the outside when it was all over. But, as he grew older, he couldn't continue to believe their lies. Eventually, he became emotionless and only spoke to Iba. Then, on his 18th birthday, he was able to convince Iba to shut down his helmet, which controlled his powers, and went berserk killing everyone (except for Iba and the other Psychicers being experimented on) at Grigori the moment he was set free. After that, he became disgusted of humans, leading him on his path to wanting to destroy them all, leaving only Psychicers to dominate the world. He is shown to be a bit cold hearted and uncaring, at times not showing any sadness over the deaths of his subordinates Dholaki and Yusaka, only some surprise over their defeats. He isn't afraid to kill other Psychicers if they get in his way. In the future, Amagi remains somewhat of an unseen character for the most part. Leaving W.I.S.E. in the care of Grigori #01, now calling himself Grana, who is also the leader of the Star Commanders. Synopsis Past As a child, Miroku, along with his older twin sister, lived in an orphanage known as Harukaze Academy when they one day were visited by a group of men who conducted tests on the children there to see which of the kid's had PSI abilities that they could use as subjects for their research. Unfortunately for them, they both passed their tests and were taken from the orphanage to be used as guinea pigs in their experiments on PSI, with Miroku being labeled Grigori Experiment #06. Over time, Amagi was tricked into thinking that if he underwent the tests then he would be able to live with his sister and parents on the outside world. But, that was all a lie made up by the director of Grigori, his parents were never going to find him, and, in time, he realized this truth and became lifeless. On his 18th birthday, he managed to talk his caretaker, Iba, into freeing him for one night so he could sleep like a normal person, but, as soon as this happened, he unleashed the full force of his power killing everyone but Iba and the other Psychicers being experimented on at the organization. He was able to destroy all the data gathered about himself, but, before escaping, he asks his sister, labeled as Grigori 07, to join him in his plans; she says no and that she does not want to become a monster like him. Miroku took this as abandonment years later. Inui arc After some waiting, Miroku finally decided to put his plans into motion by hypnotizing Kiyotada Inui into thinking that he was his dead younger brother, Saburo Inui. With that done, he has Inui steal money for him so that his plans to create a new world with his organization W.I.S.E. could come together. But, this phase of his plan was setback a little when he came face to face with Ageha Yoshina and the Elmore Children, who he easily defeated. Q's Master arc Miroku appears only once in person after gazing out at the sky and having a casual conversation with Grana about dealing with The Resistance, but he is too busy dealing with other matters to care and simply tells him to have fun with it. Just before disappearing behind giant stone doors, he also reveals that the changes he's made to the world are only in their initial stage and have yet to be fully completed. W.I.S.E arc Some months after encountering Inui, he sends Grigori Experiment #05, Junas, to pose as a janitor at the disbanded orphanage that he was raised to find and destroy any documents on him and also to find the one he calls the Creator. With that done, he waited for the arrival of Grigori #01. Just as #01 was about to leave Japan, Amagi confronts him and asks him to join forces with him in order to change their world, to which #01 refuses. Things erupt into a friendly battle between the two in which they display a variety of forms of their powers and, after a clash between each of their most powerful attacks, #01 loses the battle and his right eye as an outcome. It is at this point that #01 finally decides to join him. However, their existence was also revealed to the public during the battle. Seeing this as an opportunity to draw other psychicers to his cause, he made an announcement to all others like him and #01 to come out of hiding, join forces with him, and become a part of a new world order on live television. Soon after wards, both Miroku and #01 are on the run killing all the soldiers that they come across, until finally regrouping with the rest of his W.I.S.E. members as well as some new fellow members. Astral Nova arc After Junas returns from his attack on Tenju's Root, Miroku orders all the Star Commanders to prepare for battle, as he knows of the Resistance's plan to attack Astral Nova. Miroku uses telepathy to tell Misura that there is a fierce fight outside and that she should come back to the Elder Council room because it's dangerous for her weakened body. As Miroku starts his plan, Ageha arrives aiming a Melchsee's Lance at him. As Ageha shoots his Melchsee's Lance at Miroku, he blocks it with Sephirot: Gevurah. #07 soon joins the two and she talks to Miroku about how he has not changed and why she would not join him in his plans back in the past at Grigori. He soon attacks her, but Ageha activates his Nova and saves her. However, it is revealed to be an illusion created by 07 using a Psyren card as a intermediary so it would be no problem if an attack was directed at her. #07 thanks Ageha anyway and says how, before all this happened, she and Miroku would have helped each other out. After that, Ageha states his intention to save this era as #07's illusion disappears. As Miroku uses cruel words against Ageha, Ageha lets his emotions get the better of him and his Melchsee's Door changes the color of his Nova from brilliant white to pitch black from his hatred and anger. As Miroku fights against Ageha in his new form, Miroku finds himself overpowered by Ageha when his strongest attack, Sephiroth: Opening Gate, had no effect on him. Ageha soon charges at Miroku and thrusts his hand through his body, causing Miroku's body to break, to which Ageha and Amamiya see that Miroku's body is not supported with Illumina but with life energy. Ageha's new Nova soon disappears and Miroku soon makes a giant Sephiroth tree which overflows with PSI to which Misura appears and congratulates Miroku for working so hard. PSI Abilities Burst Sephirot seeds.jpg|Sephiroth. Sephirot ensnare.jpg|Sephiroth as vines. Sephirot Stepping Stone.jpg|Sephiroth vines used as Stepping Stone. Tree.jpg|Sephiroth: Gevurah. Sephirot.jpg|Sephiroth: Gevurah smaller version. Sephirot defense.jpg|Sephiroth: Gevurah defense. Sephirot Malchut.jpg|Sephiroth: Malkuth. Sephirot Tifereth.jpg|Sephiroth: Tifereth. Sephirot Opening Gate.jpg|Sephiroth: Opening Gate starting process. wwfsggdsgsg.png|Sephiroth: Opening Gate fired. Sephiroth (生命の樹 (セフィロト) Seimei no Ki (Sefiroto), lit. "Tree of Life"):' This ability starts off as Seeds of Light which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in human bodies, as seen with Inui when he planted a Sephirot seed in him to be used as a from of Trance to control him through hypnosis. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas, such as water. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. *'Sephiroth: Gevurah '(生命の樹"峻厳"(セフィロト ゲブラー), ''Seimei no Ki "Shungen" (Sefiroto Keburā), lit. "Tree of Life - Strict"):' Miroku can create a full-grown lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. The power limit of this attack has yet to be revealed, but it appears to be extremely powerful, as it allowed Miroku to finish off all of the Elmore Wood children in one blow in the altered version of the future seen in the tape. This attack does not have to grow completely into a tree in order for Miroku to utilize its power as he been shown release just a few branches when attacking Grana in their first battle. He can grow the tree as high as his mind will allow for others to see and follow to his location or extend the length to reach its target from long range. The Sephirot: Gevurah branches can also be used to wrap around Miroku, creating a sphere-like defense around his body that can block most attacks. *'Sephiroth: Malkuth (生命の樹"王国"(セフィロト マルクト), Seimei no Ki " ōkoku"(Sefiroto Marukuto), lit. "Tree of Life - Kingdom"):' Miroku can plant his Sephirot seed inside a human body. Unlike normal plants that gain nutrients from soil and sunlight, the Sephirot seeds drain human life force, instantly killing them with Sephiroth trees coming out of their mouths. Before the draining process starts, Miroku must signal for the process to begin, essentially allowing him to prepare in advance for future battles. He has been shown planting them in bystanders who don't have the necessary skills or senses to know they have been planted in the first place. After this, he can use Sephirot: Tifereth. *'Sephiroth: Tifereth (生命の樹 美（セフィロト ティファレト）, Seimei no Ki "Bi" (Sefiroto Tifareto), lit. "Tree of Life - Beauty"):' Using all the life force taken by using Sephirot: Malkuth, he can force the life force into himself to use as his own power, essentially using it as food and to regenerate himself back to life as seen in his first fight with Grana when he took an attack that would have killed him if it was not for this technique. This is described as a power that stands above all life. With this ability Miroku describes himself as the "puppeteer of life." Miroku has used this technique so much that his body is no longer made of flesh and bones, it is only life energy. His body cracks when struck and can still live even after being cut in half. *'Sephiroth: Opening Gate:' After absorbing the life force of helpless victims with his Sephirot: Malkuth, the life force forms into what appears to be souls and gives birth to a giant Sephiroth: Gevurah in the shape of a flower with a black sphere at the center of the Sephiroth: Gevurah flower. Soon the flower opens up and the black sphere forms another but smaller black sphere on top with a circle of text in between. The smaller sphere then fires a large life-powered beam of PSI energy at his target. *'Sephiroth: Keter:' This is the final power of Amagi's Sephiroth ability. It uses an extensive amount of life energy that can be used to create life to the point of a whole new species being capable of created. Rise '''Expert:' During his brief periods of activity within the series, Miroku currently has failed to demonstrate much affinity in this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Sephiroth based abilities, however, he is still capable of using it as shown when he was fighting Grana using Rise to match his movements and stab his eye with fast movements. Trance Sephiroth: Miroku has been shown using his Sephiroth seeds as a form of Trance by having them take root in Inui's body. When he planted a Sephiroth seed in him, Miroku was able to completely control him with hypnosis by putting false images in his head (such as having Inui believe Miroku was his brother, who actually died two years before) and rewriting his memories multiple times so that anyone attempting to use Trance on Inui wouldn't be able to get any useful information from him. Trivia *Amagi's Sephiroth most likely relates to the Kabbalah as many of his attacks are named after a section of it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Grigori Category:Psychicer Category:WISE Council of Elders Category:WISE Category:GTS Category:Human